One Crazy Week
by The wayward writer
Summary: Repost of first chapter, thanking author hugely for catching a mistake! Summary inside
1. chapter 1

Dear readers, 

This is my new story! This was all made possible through the great mind and imagination of Elena Galad whose idea of dragons and demons being alive made some of the many characters soar. She has allowed me to use her idea.

This is the full summary:

In this first half you might think of it as a common fanfiction where an author goes to the avatar world within a span of five seconds? Well, my dear friends are way wrong. This time it'll take just a tad bit longer than a normal arrival would take. There is a catch! I am Zuko and Azulas second cousin not a brother to Lu Ten though.

**Intro**

This is the chapter where I introduce the characters that I have created:

Kazuko

Her name means pleasant child. She is described as poison ivy and like the vine can be pleasant and calm, but once her friends and family are threatened...

Well you get the idea

When you first see her you notice that she has red hair that goes down to her shoulders. She always wears it up, it's a once in a blue moon thing if she wears it down.

Her hobbies are riding horses (she has received many awards for it). She also enjoys an occasional ride on her motorcycle and playing around with her dog Byn-Au.

She is a firebender, she is 21 years old, and she's six foot one.

Prince Ken'Ichi

His name means strong first son. He is the modest first born of Fire lord Zuko and Lady Sokka. If you ever see him you'd see that he's a strong young man.

Like Zuko he's honorable to friends and family. He has nothing against his fathers union; in fact both Sokka and Zuko told him that, "Love Has No Gender." Sokka is not a bender, well knock on wood! Ken'Ichi can't bend either. He can defend himself quite easily.

He's 22 years old and six foot two.

Amaya

Her name means night rain. This woman is the craziest person I've ever met!

If and when you meet her you would see that she has bleached white hair with black tiger stripes through it.

The one and only hobby that she has is annoying the hell out of me!

The Original animals that I created:

Byn-Au the female dog demon

This dog is a cross between a wolf and an Alaskan Malamute who has two tails. Byn-Au is a demon.

Katashi

His name means firmness. This Japanese Lung or Chinese Dragon belongs to Ken'Ichi. He found Katashi hurt and bloody in a trap. After being found Katashi and Ken'Ichi bonded.

This ends the Intro.

Ari's place

This is my new story! New and re written chapters are to come.

NO STEALING MY CHARACTERS!


	2. chapter 2

Ari: hey there folks I'm glad that you reviewed! Sokka can you do me a favor? 

Sokka: Zzzz...

Ari: grabs a very huge book

Sokka: Hits with huge book OWWWWWW okay I'm up what?

Ari: I was hoping that you'd do the disclaimer? angry as hell

Sokka: Zuko Rules doesn't own any little bit of this show

Ari: on with the show!

_ItalicsThoughts_

-Flashback-

Dragons and demons Hessair, Katashi, and Byn-Au

**The odd letter**

On the deck of Fire lord Zukos ship

The prince of the Fire Nation, was practicing his evasion tactics by having lieutenant Ji, a friend of his father Zuko, throw extremely hot and crackling fire punches towards him. Ken'Ichi evaded each with practiced ease; even if Ji threw a kick he would dodge it. That is until his uncle ran on deck.

"Prince Ken'Ichi!" The Dragon of the West, also known as Uncle Iroh, called, "Your Parents need to speak to you!"

Turning to his friend and dragon Katashi asked, "What did I do this time?"

I don't know, he replied, Iroh what did he do?

"Come with me!" Iroh said and grabbed his arm and dragged him down to the boiler room.

Once he got there he saw both his parents sitting there with a painting in front of them. When his parents saw him they motioned Ken'Ichi to where they were and they pointed at the young woman in the scroll.

"Do you know who this is?" His father Zuko asked

"I don't have a clue." Ken'Ichi replied

"It just happens to be our little cousin Kazuko" Azula muttered with pure hate

"What is so bad about her?" Ken'Ichi stated, "She seems nice."

"Azula hates her because all the features of the Fire Nation have been weeded out through the generations" Zuko said, "All that is left is her power over fire."

I am generally curious about this woman Katashi muttered, Iroh can I talk to you for a moment?

"Hmmm?" Iroh responded as he and Katashi moved away from werethe others were discussing how to bring Kazuko here.

Is there any way that I could observe her? Katashi asked

"I believe that can be possible." Iroh replied pleased with the question, "Is there any reason why?"

I'm not quite sure, though she seems like an interesting womanKatashi told him

"What are you two going on about?" Zuko, Sokka, and Ken'Ichi chorused to Uncle and Katashi because they heard them conversing

I was hoping that maybe I could observe her for awhile?

"How is long is awhile to you?" Zuko asked questioningly

Two hours starting tomorrow at 10 in the morning Katashi replied

"You may observe my cousin, but don't give yourself away" Zuko told him

With that said Katashi tried to help them all figure out were it was best for Kazuko and Aang to land when he picked her up on Appa. There was a lot of bickering until one of them suggested that Kyoshi would be the best place fot them to land.

Once they landed on Kyoshi they told Aang their plan. Aang agreed to it saying it'd be a lot of fun scaring her! They all laughed at what he said after they agreed. It was planned that two days before Kazuko's winter break began, which consequently was two days before the Eve of Father Noels coming (1), they all agreed. The planning began on how to best let her know.

* * *

Back at home with Kazuko

"Just about there..." Kazuko said while typing up her report on Japanese Lung

"Done!" She shouted, "I'm done yes! I just have to turn it in then its break."

Her dog Byn-Au looked at her as if to say you got it done and we are going to your family's home for the winter break.

Kazuko ran towards her motorcycle report in hand. She jumped on and sped off toward her university W.U. (2) were her professor Sifu Jaganashi (3) sat waiting for his students to come in.

"Sifu Jaganashi!" Kazuko yelled, "I'm done"

"Ah, Kazuko, one of my best students" Jaganashi said, "What do you have for me?"

"My report on Japanese Lung, that took about a month." Kazuko said while handing the report to her Sensei

It took awhile but her sensei gave the report back to her, not with a sympathetic you got a low score smile, but a true smile.

"Take a look." He urged

Curious, Kazuko looked at the front page to see an A plus! She gave her Sensei a huge hug and said

"Arigoto Jaganashi-sensei, Arigoto"

"Please don't call me Sifu or Sensei (4), it makes me feel old" He replied with a laugh

"Gomen Jaganashi" Kazuko said

"It's fine" He said, "Kazuko?"

"Yeah" she said

"Have a good break!" He replied as Kazuko left

She sped home knowing that tonight Avatar, her favorite show, would be on. She was alsoextremely happy that she could go and see her family for winter break. She ran through the house in a very excitable manor. Byn-Au was pretty confused as to why she was acting weird.

In her happy mood she failed to notice a scroll on her couch put Byn-Au found it and started to bark. Kazuko stopped jumping and looked at her dog who was pointing at a scroll placed straight up and down on the cushion of her couch.

"What's this?" she said as she picked the scroll up, "I haven't seen this before"

Kazuko noticed, that upon looking at the scroll that it had on it in neat writing:

For Miss Kazuko

"Wonder why it's for me?" Kazuko wondered

She opened it to find...

* * *

Ari's place

A cliffhanger!

Some things that may have made you curious:

1) Eve of Father Noels coming: I'm going off as if Santa Clause or Father Noel was in that Universe

2) W.U. : Three guesses as to what university she goes to

A, Willamette University,

B Western University,

or C Wes University

3) Sifu Jaganashi: No relation to the Fire Demon on Yu Yu Hakusho (forgets his name (which I also don't own)

4) "Please don't call me Sifu or Sensei, it makes me feel old": Does this sound familiar? It's like an interaction between Kakashi and Iruka but it is not a crossover!

Keep in mind that this is not a crossover between Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, and Avatar: The Last Airbender! Only brief references are used.

Ari


	3. chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to update! I had to do marching band for a few days, also, don't expect any updates for awhile, so don't tell me to hurry up.

* * *

A little note: the P.O.V will change to first person (Kazuko). Oh! A change in the manners of speech for the characters: 

A) The Dragons, Demons, and all else magical will have italicized _(fhdsjfhkas)_ parenthesis.

B) _Thoughts will be Italic_

C) Regular characters and OC will have "quotations"

That's it for speech!

Couples that will eventually happen:

Zuko and Sokka Kazuko will make a false arrangement between the two at one point so that they may celebrate the season as a true newly wed couple (they haven't married yet due to the lords cruddy advisors).

Katara and Aang This is going to happen because Ken'Ichi and Kazuko will give them a light shove!

Toph and Ken'Ichi As in the Intro chapter Ken'Ichi is a truthful and modest young man whom would anything for Toph and yet will not because of her independence. Slightly flirty gestures will be exchanged until Kazuko gets so annoyed at the slow progress that she asks Yue for help (she is not dead!).

* * *

Ages, well you already know Kazuko's and Ken'Ichi's ages, here are the actual characters ages: 

Zuko: 23

Sokka: 22

Katara: 21

Aang: 19

Zhao: 40

Azula: 22

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this! The show I mean!

* * *

Last chapter: 

For Miss Kazuko

"Wonder why it's for me?" Kazuko wondered

She opened it to find...

**The odd letter part 2**

Dear Miss Kazuko,

The royal family of Ozai would like to invite you to come and help us celebrate the coming of Father Noel. To do this we must ask for you to come and stay with us for two days. We hope that you will come. Just bring a light bag with you, we will provide robes for you.

Your ride will be with the young Avatar, he will come when you sign this scroll for your consent to coming.

Your friends,

Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Toph, and Ken'Ichi

"Oh my dear lord" was all that I could say.

(This is way to hard for me to see) Byn-Au muttered quietly, (She shouldn't go through this alone, so I'll go with her!)

"What am I going to do?" I asked Byn-Au, "I really hate this and I need help!"

(That I can do!) Byn-Au yelled

"You can talk?" I said with wide eyes how in the world can she talk? I thought

(Yes I can my young yet naïve friend) she said to me

"So I should probably call my parents huh?" I told her

She nodded to me so I went and called my parents

"Mom?" I asked over the phone

"Yes honey?" she asked me, "we can't wait for you to come"

"Well about that" I started, "you see some things came up and I can't come for Christmas this year"

"Oh, okay" my mom responded, "Have a happy holiday"

"I'd better pack some stuff then" I said

After a bit I packed the necessities like some clothes and some bandages, hey you never know, that was about all I packed. I then left to see if I could find my dog. I couldn't find her though after a lot of looking I found her with her leash and collar in her mouth all hyped up and ready to leave.

"Byn" I told her, "you can't come with me."

(Uh, why?) She said, (I thought we were in this together!)

"I know okay" I said, "but I don't want you getting hurt or any thing else?"

(Oh, okay) she muttered

BAM!

"What the hell was that?" I yelled

"Sorry about that!" yelled some guy from the back yard

I went out to look and found...

That's it for know!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back!(Insert evil cackle) 

Sokka and the prince :( muffled) she is creepy, oh and If any of you are to busy please help!

Me: Quiet or else you won't come out!

Me: Zuko could you please do the disclaimer.

Zuko: All right, Zuko Rules owns no part of this show, if she did, do you think that she'd be writing this?

Me: thank you!

On with the fic!

Last time: I had a feeling that something weird was going to happen to me.

* * *

Of humiliation and dragon kisses

The feeling that I had was that...I'd be humiliated in some way. For the now, I'll wait and see what happens to me. 'This is the oddest person I've ever met' I thought, 'this will be interesting...'

At that second a very tall guy come down the gangplank and call out

"Iroh...who is that?" he started, "I've never seen her before."

"Well this is..." Iroh said then stopped, like he couldn't figure out my name. 'Figures' I thought, 'can't even remember his niece's name' that caused me to smile.

"My names Hiro" I called to him, "and what might your name be?"

"Names Bata." He stated

"Bata you really should be training now" some guy said.

"Oh come on..." Bata said in a sigh.

"I'm sorry but you really should" the guy said, he then glared and asked "who the hell are you?"

"As I told your son" I started a tad bit angry, "my name is hiro and what might your name be?"

"It's Sokka." And that's all she wrote.

That was Sokka? Jesus! I thought that he was careful-suspicious but not mean-suspicious. I didn't think he would say something like that.

'Note to self' I thought, 'don't cross Sokka'  
(Heh)

"What the hell!" I said as I turned to see a dragon on a boat.

That dragon scared the livin' hell outta' me! It was just staring at me like, like, like I way a fresh piece of meat.

'I hope that thing doesn't eat me!' I thought

(I'd never eat you, you are to beautiful to eat)

I just stared. I was stunned, this was the first time my looks saved my ass this is kinda crazy.

"Ah I see you have met my friend" another guy said. I jumped when he came in front of me towards the dragon and leaned against his neck. He got a very odd smirk on his face when I looked at him. It was a sorta smug.

Upon closer inspection it turned out to be Zuko! Though a few things did change, for one, his hair was a lot longer but still had that trademark top knot.

"Whoops sorry about that." I said to both the dragon and Zuko

"That's quite alright" Zuko stated, "I do believe that someone should apologize for scaring the poor girl!"

'What the he-'I thought as that stinkin' dragon licked me! My good lord eeeeeewwwwwwww! Gross gah! Oh gods please kill me!

And Sokka being Mr. Funny decided to go ahead and laugh at me! 'Oh god is he dead! May any god have mercy on his pitiful soul' I thought as stalked toward him and iroh being peacemaker came in the middle of that.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked me, pointedly, "it seems you may have an intention on killing my nephews boyfriend?"

One thought that currently registered in my mind was 'what in the hell!'

* * *

That's it for chapter four! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ari: yeah hey a very good friend of mine told me (coughAmayacough) that I actually have an account! I am so horrible! Please forgive (is on knees). 

Zuko: you have gotten lazy!

Ari(me): I admit it I am lazy!

Disclaimer: I in no part own this story because if I did...well lets just say that the language would be bumped up! Nope this belongs to the creators (forgets their names) of this wonderful show!

On with the show!

* * *

New chances and things

After what Iroh had stated I was thrown a curve! Zuko and Sokka were together. This is way to odd, I just figured that I'd punch Sokka for his half-assed laugh!

"Look Iroh..." I started

"Uncle" Iroh stated

"Okay," I started again slightly mad, "Uncle Iroh, I had no intention of killing Zuko's um...boyfriend, all that I was going to do was knock him upside the head for laughing at what happened."

"Sorry...for laughing" was all that Sokka could get out before busting out in all out laughter.

(I am quite sorry for my bonds lover's horrible behavior towards you)Hessair calmly said, (he sometimes does not know when to quit his laughing).

Maybe this week would turn out well in the end. I mean if Iroh doesn't say anything about music night I'm cool.

"Lord!" one of the crew shouted, "we found this thing floating of the right side."

"Well what is it?" Zuko asked him

"It looks like a wolf" I said at that everyone just stared at me. "What" I said again, "I know what a wolf looks like..." I paused and looked the wolf and slowly realization struck!

"Scar" I shrieked

Everybody looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't give a damn! This was my baby, I ran over to him since his head was up. When I got to him I just all out hugged him and when everyone saw that that his tail, no wait tails were wagging...what the heck?

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! All I could think of and the explanation of why he has tails will be in the next chapter.

Ari


	6. Chapter 6

We have a very large problem my dearly devoted readers! I realized that I made some mess ups in the story so I have to re write each chapter

When the re writtten chapters come I will state in the bold text!

Please understand my reasons for keeping you guys waiting on a chapter!

New chapters should come soon!

Ari(Zuko Rules)


End file.
